The Lives of Others Complete Us
by thedarkersister3
Summary: Draco and some of his trials being a single parent. Happy ending with marriage and stuff. ONESHOT


The Blessing

Draco lay silently next to the brunette, his grey eyes open against the rising sun, watching the gently breathing of his lover. The blonde sat up, tucking the blankets around the large frame of the Boy-Who-Lived, gently placing a kiss on his brow before standing from the bed, stretching his lithe body, allowing the sun to warm his skin as he gingerly picked up his clothes, pulling the expensive fabric onto his body as he walked around the room, his grey eyes taking away any evidence of his existence in that room. Harry looked up from the bed, a rougish smile crossing his lips as he looked at his lover, standing swiftly from the bed to stand nude in the bedroom, wrapping his arms around the small pale body, breathing in the scent of the blonde, rubbing his arms as though to ward off the cold. Draco relaxed against him, shutting his eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, knowing he would have to say goodbye to the brunette, his heart hurting as he thought of his imminent departure.

_In the morning when you rise  
I bless the sun, I bless the skies  
I bless your lips, I bless your eyes  
My blessing goes with you  
_

France was a beautiful place for a little family, Blaise had said, though his eyes had said otherwise, besides, he had needed to get away from England, especially after Harry. Draco had had to agree, even now, Blaise had the best sense when it came to getting away. The blonde sat sipping an iced water in his family's chateau, enjoying the weather by the sea, a hand destractedly caressing his baby's white blonde hair, feeling the three month old snuggle closer to his bearer in his drowsiness. The Italian sat across from him, holding his six month old, Soren. The baby looked around the table, his blue eyes following the magical butterfly's that Blaise had conjured and spelled to move. The Italian heir smiled at the blonde, sipping his own water as they talked about their experiences parenting, their war stories and triumphs, laughing as they shared bits of information about the other father's of their children.

Draco sighed slightly, his eyes turning looking off into the distance as he thought to a time that now, seemed so long ago. "I miss home." he said, gently adjusting his son on his lap. The baby whimpered, his green eyes looking up at his father an almost silent pleading, his little head snuggling closer to his chest his little mouth searching out something to latch onto.

Blaise nodded, shifting his son closer to him, gently brushing down the wayward red curls, kissing his tanned forehead as he gripped his father's shirt, talking to his daddy in his silly baby language."I know you do, but to go back now? I don't think it would be good, for you or for Romulus."

"How is he?"

Blaise shook his head, his hazel eyes sad as he looked into those of his friend, those grey eyes deadened."Ginny got him to believe she's pregnant with his child. The marriage was a completely Weasley affair, no class, everything rough and peasant-y. They looked happy."

"But how is he?"

"Ron talked to him the day of the wedding, asking him if it was what he really wanted. Potter said, he couldn't of been happier to marry her."

"He said he loved me."

"He said that to her too."

_In the nighttime when you sleep  
Oh I bless you while a watch I keep  
As you lie in slumber deep  
My blessing goes with you_

Draco smiled as his son walked beside him, the eleven year old excited to finally get to go to Hogwarts, his emerald green eyes widening as he took in everything about England, his little hand gripping Draco's as the cameras followed them through the crowd, the flashing lights totally alien to the small blonde child. The elder of the two sighed, flicking his long blonde hair over is shoulder, steering the luggage cart with one hand in order to hold on to that of his son, the child staying close as though the camera were going to swallow him, his little body burrowing deeper into the folds of his fathers robes, startled as they yelled out questions to the two Malfoys. Draco held his son closer as they made their way over to the train, his grey eyes sharpening as he heard someone yell out his name above the roar of the crowd. A tanned hand settled easily onto his shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze as Blaise and Ron came into focus, the lanky red head holding the smaller one on his shoulders, the boy waving down at his friend through, his tan freckled cheeks pulled back in a smile.

"Hi Romy!" the little Weasley shouted over the commotion, pouting as he was taken down from his sire's shoulders and placed on the ground.

The little blonde poked his head out from his father's robes, smiling at his friend, waving at him before ducking back inside the safe haven.

Ron smiled at the ex-slytherin, loading his son's trunk on to the cart along with Draco's and Romulus's, pulling his son close as the reporters swarmed closer to them. Blaise rolled his eyes, hitching his one year old son higher his hip, sleeping baby with his robes, his warm hazel eyes turning cold as they walked through the growing crowd. When the train came into sight it became unwelcome, the older blonde seeing his ex-lover for the first time in years, his heart aching once again as he looked at the dark haired man, feeling the pain once again. Blaise linked arms with the blonde, smiling encouragingly at him, leading them over to the trolley stop, shooing the tall red head away toward his friend with all three of the children and strict instructions to hold on to their hands.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked the Italian, his face neutral while his eyes flashed with concern.

"Yeah." said the blonde, watching at the attendants took the trunks, his grey eyes watching as though taking stock of his belongings.

"You don't have to do this." pleaded the dark haired boy.

"This isn't about what I want anymore. It's about what Romulus needs."

The two walked away from the the carts, towards the rather large gathering of Weasley children, the signature red hair blazing against the back drop of brunettes or dirty blonde hair. Draco spotted his son, wading his way through the red headed clan to the brilliant blonde hair, pulling the boy into his arms, looking up to stare into the matching emerald green. Draco pulled the boy closer instinctively, into the folds of his robes, his grey eyes hardening as he looked into those of poison green.

Harry looked at his ex-lover feeling his heart constricted as he looked at the boy in is arms, knowing. He took a step closer to Draco, watching as the blonde took a step away from him, before looking in him, through him, turning on his heel and taking his, their, son with him. Ginny looked after them, her brown eyes narrowing as she watched the interaction, pulling her son close to her chest as she turned her eyes innocently to the brunette's. Harry looked at his ex-wife, his green eyes seeming to harden as he watched her move away from him, the boy standing next to her walking silently after her, his blue eyes looking back to wave at his 'Uncle'. Harry returned the wave, a smile on his face as the boy smiled up at him before being ushered on to the train by his mother, his protesting shouts attracting the attention of those boarding.

_  
__This is my prayer for you  
There for you, ever true  
Each, every day for you  
In everything you do__  
_

Draco started awake, his long blonde hair flying around him as he hurriedly answered his bedroom door, wand at the ready, a jinx at the tip of his tongue, his breath coming in pants as he looked at the startled Harry Potter. Slowly the blonde lowered his wand, his grey eyes narrowing as he looked at his fellow teacher, his breathing slowing as he looked into those dark eyes, his own grey shining silver as the moon struck it.

"Can I help you?" asked the blonde, quirking a perfect brow at the taller man, leaning against the portal entryway

Harry scratched the back of his head, a small smile on his face as he looked over his ex-lover appreciatively."You look well."

And he did. His small body leanly muscled, his form taking on a more feminine look due to child bearing, his hip bones jutting out, the 'v' leading into his pants pronounced against his body. The blonde rolled his eyes, tucking a nearly white strand of hair behind his pierced ear, his grey eyes hardening.

"I'm not a booty call, so go find your little wife, before I cal Remus to get rid of you." snapped the blonde

"Does Remus know? About your...my...our son?" the brunette asked haltingly.

Draco raise an eyebrow."Of course, I named him in honor of him, considering he is his godfather."

"Remus is his godfather?!"

"It doesn't matter now, what do you want?"

"You....I want yo---"

"You had your chance with me." the blonde said, his eyes shining with intensity, "You were the one who decided that you wanted the 'perfect' family, with a wife, 2.3 kids, a lovely house, and probably a dog and cat. You wanted something ordinary, when you could have had something extraordinary! You could have had me!"

"I know, I realized too late, I'm sorry lov--"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't call me that name."

"Dray."

"Don't." he said shrinking back.

"I love you."

And Draco was drowning once again, flailing for the surface, for the air, for the salvation it offered, as Harry held him close his arms wrapped around him like the life reserve Draco needed then.

_  
__And when you come to me  
And hold me close to you  
I bless you  
And you bless me, too__  
_

Romulus walked quietly around the corner, his green eyes welling with tears as he made his way to his father's chambers, his small hand pounding heavily against the portrait, as he leant against it, sliding to the ground his sobs echoing down the empty corridor. The portal opened, allowing the blonde child to enter, and run into his father's waiting arms, sobbing his heartbreak into the taller blonde's stomach, wrapping his small arms around his bearer's middle clutching his robes in his small hands, holding tight.

Draco lifted the small boy into his arms, holding his child close to his chest, rubbing his back trying to comfort the small blonde, feeling his heart breaking as he heard his baby's sobs. He gently sat on the couch, his son settled more comfortably in his lap his face nestled in the nape of his neck, his tears staining both their skin. Draco lifted his son's head into his hands, gently wiping the tears away from his baby, kissing those flushed cheeks tucking his white blonde hair behind his little ears, his eyes widening as he looked at his son's ears. One perfect hole perforated each lobe, blood staing the surrounding paleness. He gently hushed the boy, holding him close as he gently examined, cleaned, and healed the little holes, the only evidence was the tiny silver studs that now resided in his son's ears.

"What happened?" asked Draco, washing the tracks the tears had made with cool water.

"They...they...got the older boys and held me down. Soren was trying to make them get off of me but they held him and made him watch." Sobbed out the little boy, his fear choking his voice as he clutched his bearer close."They said...that..I wasn't natural...said that I should have been drowned at birth."

Draco held his son tighter, his grey eyes blazing with anger and hurt as he listened to his son, the child stumbling over his words as he tried to explain what had happened. "Don't believe a word they say, baby, alright. They don't know anything and and their ignorance will be there downfall."

"But...but they said that...anyone born to a death eater was supposed to be killed, that they didn't deserve to live."

"That's the attitude that created Voldemort, baby. They are no better than that murder if they believe that. Now, precious, I need you to do something for me, hmm?" said the older blonde, gently pushing back the boy's hair, kissing his forehead.

The little boy nodded, sniffling.

"I want you to go to Uncle Blaise's house. I'll go and get Soren, but then I want you and Soren to go visit Blaise, alright pet."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" asked the boy, his tears starting afresh as he looked up at his father. He threw himself into his arms, his sobs shaking his body as he held onto his bearer." I'm be good! I won't cry anymore, please daddy, just please done get rid of me!"

Draco held his baby all the tighter, tears trying to force their way passed his defenses."Never," he whispered fiercely, shaking with the effort to hold back his tears."I will never get rid of you, do you understand me? I wouldn't give you up for anything in the world, I love you so much."

Romulus nodded against his chest, his fresh tears soaking his father's black t-shirt.

"Now, I need you to wait here. I'm going to go and get Soren and send the two of you to Blaise with a note, alright pet. I'll come pick you up later tonight."

The little boy nodded once again, sniffling, as his bearer wrapped him in a blanket pressing a kiss on to his brow before hurrying away toward the Gryffindor Common room, his robes swirling around him in a torrent of movement, his grey eyes flashing sliver as he tersely recited the password, walking passed the questioning gazes of his students and into the first year dorms, to find the little Weasley struggling against his housemates as they held him down, tears streaming down his cheeks as they brought a red hot needle to his ear.

"Expellimarus." whispered Draco, allowing the burning needle to fly passed him and fall against the wall, sliding harmlessly under a bed.

The students turned to look at him, their eyes widening as they realized what they had been caught doing, trying to come up with a good excuse to protect them from the deadly calm grey eyes. The oldest of the group, a fourth year was pushed, stepped forward, his head downcast as he stuttered out a reason they had been caught with the smaller boy pinned to the bed. The professor stepped passed him, pushing the other frozen boys off the child, lifting him into his arms gently soothing his whimpering sobs as he walked out of the dorms, passed the common room and into the hall way.

"Malfoy!" came Harry's yell, as he ran to catch up with the petite blonde.

Draco didn't wait, couldn't wait, Romulus was waiting back in his quarters for him to return. He sped up his steps, clutching the first year tight to his body as he made his way down the stairs, nearly stumbling on the steps, but righting himself just as the head of Gryffindor jumped onto the moving steps. Draco quickly made his way passed the taller man, and walked deeper, deeper, deeper, into the castle, toward his rooms, knowing the dark haired man trailed behind him like a blood hound on the hunt. Speaking the password to his chambers the blonde set the boy on the couch next to his friend, gathering up a portkey, and wiping the redhead's face of tears, pressing a kiss onto both cheeks, watching as they disappeared with a 'pop'.

_  
__When your weary heart is tired  
If the world would leave you uninspired  
When nothing more of love's desired  
My blessing goes with you  
_

Harry looked at the two blondes, their pale hair intermingling on the pillow they shared their breaths matching with each inhale and exhale, setting a rthym for his own breathing. He gently ran a hand through Draco's hair, his heart constricting as he looked at the two, knowing he had no real part in them, no real connection with his son, with Draco, with the relationship they all should have shared with each other. Laying down behind the older blonde, he pressed a kiss to the back of his head, tears collecting in his eyes as he reflected back into when he had found out his lover was gone.

Draco had said he was his shield against the world, against he cruelties that he had suffered. What Draco didn't know was that he was his, he was the only way Harry could sleep, the only reason he hadn't turned to self pity when the war had ended, hadn't wallowed in his home to become nothing but a shadow, another soul the war possessed. Draco had been the reason he allowed himself to smile, if just a little for the blonde. Draco always asked for more, more of your time, more of your mind, more of your heart, more of your soul; he was never satisfied with what was given him, he wanted all of you, and more, until there was nothing left of you. Then he would thrust it all back at you, not really needing you, but you needing him.

The brunette pulled the petite body against his, breathing in the scent of his shampoo, rubbing his nose into the soft offering of his ex-lover's hair. He knew that if Draco didn't want him, he wouldn't let go, wouldn't allow the blonde to leave, he would always be there, in the background, in the shadows watching, his heart aching with every action, knowing it wasn't for him anymore. But he would learn to have that existence, learn to be the one watching, instead of being watched, he would do, for Draco and Romulus.

_  
When the storms of life are strong  
When you're wounded, when you don't belong  
When you no longer hear my song  
My blessing goes with you_

_This is my prayer for you  
There for you, ever true  
Each, every day for you  
In everything you do  
And when you come to me  
And hold me close to you  
I bless you  
And you bless me, too  
_

Romulus sat quietly, his emerald green eyes staring up at the nervous man at his side, a smirk curving his bow pink lips as he looked at his sire. The older man looked restlessly at the door, shifting his weight from his toes to his heels, and back again, keeping a constant momentum to his body, his nervousness shining like a light in the darkness. The little blonde placed his hand gently on his father's arm, that being the only part of his father he could reach without stretching, a reassuring smile replacing the slytherin smirk only moments before.

"Don't worry, " the boy whispered, amusement dancing in his eyes as the tall man knelt next to the him," You look fine, well except your hair, you don't smell too bad, and he loves you. You have nothing to worry about, you've both been waiting a long time for this."

"I'm worried about your grandfather objecting to this, he never gave me his blessing." commented the brunette, adjusting his collar as the large oaken doors opened to reveal the Malfoy heir, a soft smile on his face as he looked at his lover and son.

"You don't need his." said Romulus, pushing his father to his feet and striaghtening him out quikcly.

"What do you mean?" asked the brunette, looking at the small boy skeptically.

Romulus smiled, looking at his bearer before turning to look once again at his father."You have mine."

_  
I bless you  
And you bless me, too  
__  
_


End file.
